Until That Night
by caitd01
Summary: The Olmsteads seemed like a safe place to land. Callie let her guard down to a boy she thought of as her brother. Until one night, when her life spirals downhill, and everything changes. Will she make it through? Or will she hit rock bottom? Sorry If the summary sucks :p
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my second story. I'm turning thirteen in a few weeks so I'm sorry if it sucks. If you'd like me to continue please review and follow :D Enjoy.

Chapter one:

Until that night, everything seemed like it would be okay. But I should have known that my seemingly normal life would have ended sooner or later. Jude and I had never really been lucky ever since the untimely death of our mother. But when we landed with the Olmsteads, things started looking up. Mr. and Mrs. Olmstead were considerably nice people compared to some of the other foster homes we had been in. They weren't abusive in any way, and we were treated with respect. Their older son Liam was really nice too. I was fourteen, and he was nineteen so I finally had an older brother to look up to.

Liam would always be there for me. Everyday he would put a candy bar in my backpack so when I opened it I would think of him. He would sit next to me during family movie nights and rub my back when I was sick. But after a while, his brotherly gestures, became strange. He would try and kiss me, and when I tried pulling away, he said that it was normal. After a while I just gave in. Soon after that, he started touching me. I knew it wasn't okay, but I wasn't going to risk getting Jude and I sent into another abusive home.

One night Liam and I were left alone in the house after he had begged his parents to take Jude with them when they went to see a movie. I thought that was strange, but I didn't question it. I had just gotten out of the shower, and I settled down in my bed with my book. I read for about half an hour and turned off my bedroom light. My eyes slid closed but soon I felt the side of my bed dip down and another presence beside me. I opened my eyes expecting it to be Jude, but instead I saw Liam staring down at me.

"Liam what are you doing here?" I whispered. I looked over to my bedside clock and saw it was around ten thirty. "I wanted to come see my Callie Bear." He slid under the covers and started tugging on the waistband of my pajamas. "Liam, stop. I" I was cut off when he put one of his rough hands over my mouth. "I swear to god if you tell anyone about this, I will make your life a living hell." He ripped down my pants and straddled on top of me. I whimpered quietly. I wasn't ready for this. When he entered me I screamed in pain. Nothing in my life had ever hurt so bad. Not even the year of abuse I endured. I closed my eyes and thought about times with my mother. And when I felt him leave, I cried myself to sleep.

When I woke up in the morning, Liam was long gone and there was nothing but a deep ache between my legs and a small blood stain on my white bed sheet, marking my loss of innocence. I still felt his hands all over me, I needed to get him off me. I stepped in the shower and scrubbed until my skin was red and I felt clean. When I checked the time, I saw that it was almost time for lunch, which meant I had to face Liam after what he did. I sat on my bed drowning in pain both physically and mentally and I must have dozed off because I was awoken by Mrs. Olmstead calling me downstairs. Well, here goes nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

I walk slowly down the stairs questioning if I even want to do this. After last night I don't think I can stand to see his face. I don't want to either. When I turn the corner into the kitchen, I feel like screaming. I can't go back upstairs now that I'm here, and the only open seat is next to Liam. He smiles at me and my stomach churns. I discard what I was feeling and gather every ounce of courage I have and sit down.

I stay silent throughout breakfast, and thankfully nobody questions me. Once the entire family is finished we are told to go upstairs to our rooms, but before I reach mine Liam stops me in the hall. He looks around to make sure nobody is watching, and when I try to get away he grabs my wrist tightly and spins me so I am facing him. "Liam, you're hurting me. Stop!" I try twisting my wrist out of his grip, but he tugs me forward and holds on tighter. "Liam! Let go!" He finally lets go of my wrist, but then he does something unexpected. He slaps me.

I place my hand to my stinging cheek and walk into my room. When the door closes I break into violent sobs. Why did this have to happen to me? I get into bed and put headphones in to block out his voice that lingers in my mind, and the memories of last night. I close my eyes and I slowly fall asleep. I must have slept through lunch because I am shaken awake by Jude at around 5. "Callie! Mom and dad are taking me out again. Liam will be here though so you won't be alone." No. This can't be happening.

When they left, I decided to lock myself in my room all night. I could go without food until the morning. I could even go all week without eating, but then there was no way I could avoid questions. Other foster parents wouldn't have cared. An hour went by and I really had to go to the bathroom. I didn't want to risk anything,but I didn't want to wet myself either. I creeped slowly to the bathroom hoping not to be caught. I was surprised when I made it safely into the bathroom, but when I came out Liam was at the door waiting for me.

Liam grabbed my hair and dragged me to the living room. I was tossed across the room and hit my head off the wall. "Liam calm down!" I screamed. This just made his more infuriated. He ran over and started kicking me as hard as he could. "This is what you get Callie." He screamed back. Tears were streaming down my face and I was begging for him to stop. He made one last blow, and walked into a different room. My vision was blurry and my chest was on fire. I looked around and saw a small grey item a few feet away. He must have dropped his phone. I couldn't deal with this anymore. I reached over and dialed 911. "San Diego police department, what is your emergency?" I was quickly losing consciousness and all I could spit out was "Help." Before the world went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: (Stef's POV)

I had just gotten off duty after a day of dealing with criminals and my annoying co-workers. Lena was getting the car worked on, so I was driving a loaned police cruiser. I wasn't expected home for a while, so I decided just to drive around town and enjoy the fresh air. After driving a few miles, my phone started to ring. "Hello? May I ask who is calling?" I pulled over to the side of the road, so I could continue the conversation. "Hey Stef, It's Captain Roberts. I got a call from what sounded like a young girl a few miles from your location. She asked for help, but then was unresponsive. I know you're off duty, but could you check it out?" I glanced at the time, and saw that if went I would only be late to dinner by a few minutes. It was six and dinner was in a half an hour. "Sure, Captain. I'll check it out."

Callie's POV:

It seemed like hours had gone by and I couldn't hear anyone coming. I was falling in and out of consciousness and none of the pain was going away. Heavy footsteps came into the room and stopped beside me. "Callie? Why is my phone on?" Shit. I just made this worse. "Answer me! Who did you call!" I tried speaking but I couldn't force anything out. I was in too much pain. When I didn't answer he kicked me again. He started screaming at me and punching me when I just laid there. If I die here, I hope Jude forgives me.

Stef's POV:

When I pulled up to the house, I could hear a man screaming. I got out of the cruiser, and sped walked towards the house. When I knocked at the door nobody answered. "San Diego police department! Open up!" After a minute or two, the screaming didn't cease. "I'm coming in!" I turned and braced myself for impact. But when the door broke down, I wasn't prepared for what I saw.

On the floor, laid a petite girl with curly brown hair, he body was limp, and she was covered in bruises. Above her stood a man with dirty blonde hair. His face was red and his eyes were filled with rage. "Get down on your knees, and put your hand behind your back. You are under arrest for assault in the second degree. You have the right to remain silent, and anything you say can be used against you in court. If you do not have a lawyer you will be appointed to one."

After I had led the man to the back of the cruiser, and called an ambulance for the girl, I went back inside the house. I was surprised when I found her conscious, but in the same spot. I knelt down beside her. "Hey. What's your name?" She struggled for a few minutes but finally whispered out "Callie." "That's a pretty name. How old are you?" She could barely keep her eyes open and you could tell she was in a lot of pain. "I'm fourteen." "And who was that?" I questioned. " That was Liam. He's nineteen. He's my foster brother." I waited a few minutes before I asked her another question. "What did he do to you?" "He beat me up and uh.." I looked deep into her eyes and I saw a broken girl that needed fixing. I felt connected to her in some way. The same way I felt when I met Mariana and Jesus. "What else?" She tensed up but the relaxed when I grabbed her hand. "He forced me to have sex with him."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: (Callie's POV)

I don't know what just happened. I had just met this cop, and I let my guard down immediately. I don't even know her name! I was now fully conscious, and I was in the ambulance with the cop who reminded me so much of my mother. "So what's your name?" She turned her head at smiled down at me. "I'm Stef." Her name suited her well. Tough but loving at the same time.

I was laying in the hospital bed, after being all fixed up. I had a few cracked ribs, a slight concussion, and some bruises, but other than that, I was fine. I was talking to Stef, and we were getting to know each other. I told her about my past, not leaving anything out, and she told me about her life. I found out the she has a girlfriend Lena, two sons Brandon and Jesus, and a daughter Mariana. She told me she was a foster parent, and that is how Jesus and Mariana ended up with them 3 years ago. I wish I would have been placed with them.

Jude and Mr. and Mrs. Olmstead had just arrived, and they came into the room. "Why is our son in jail?" Mr. Olmstead barked. Jude ran over and climbed beside me in the hospital bed. Stef stood up and whispered something into Mr. Olmsteads ear. He pushed past her towards Jude and I. "YOU LITTLE BITCH! HE DIDN'T RAPE YOU! IT WAS PROBABLY THE OTHER WAY AROUND! YOU AND YOUR BROTHER BETTER PACK BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE LEAVING!"

Jude and I were silently crying while Stef calmed down Mr. Olmstead. What was going to happen now? Stef guided our former foster parents out the door and left Jude and I alone for a few minutes. When she came back in, she sat down beside the bed. "What's going to happen now? I want Jude to be safe. I don't care if I'm sent to another abusive home. Just make sure he is safe please." Stef raised her hand and brushed the tears off my cheeks. "You aren't disposable Callie, You're not worthless. How would you feel about you and Jude coming to live with Lena and I?"

That night happened two years ago. I am now sixteen and Jude is twelve. We both got adopted a year ago. Stef and Lena got married, and Lena now pregnant with a girl. I just found out that I have a half sister named Sophia and I found my real dad. I am dating Wyatt, and Jude is dating Connor. Our family is happy, and for once, it seems like luck is on our side.

**THE END**


End file.
